


The Love Breakdown

by PixieUnicorn



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieUnicorn/pseuds/PixieUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I..I think I have feelings beyond simple friendship for Amy." Sheldon murmured. Quick story about how Sheldon goes to Penny for love advice. May add warnings for later chapters! Shamy, Shenny friendship. First 5 chapters of a 3-part series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Experimental Physics

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, be nice! KalaLouise was my inspiration, please check her out

*knock knock knock "Penny!"  
*knock knock knock "Penny!"  
*knock knock knock "Penny!"

A rather tired Penny moped over to the door "what do you want, Sheldon?"  
"Can we please speak in private?" Sheldon nervously replied "I need your help."  
"Sure, come in sweetie!"  
"I..I think I have feelings beyond simple friendship for Amy." He murmured.  
"Of course you do, she's your girlfriend!" Penny replied soothingly.  
"Whenever I'm around her, I get what you hooligans call a 'boner'" Sheldon quietly sat down on her teal sofa, Penny soon joining him. 

Sheldon broke down into tears.

He slowly lowered himself onto Penny's shoulder as she awkwardly patted his back. "There, there sweetie. It's nothing to be ashamed of! All it means is that you like Amy in a romantic way, and I think that's adorable! Long live the Shamy!"  
"Penny, what should I do? I'm in love with Amy, but I'm scared if I do anything I'll ruin it and lose her!" He wept.  
"Hey, do you know how long Amy has been waiting for this? She wants this more than anything and it would mean the world to her! Penny soothed. 

"But what if as soon as I begin having regular intercourse I become a slave to my baser urges? I would lose my genius and be forced into menial slave labour!" He whined  
"Me and Leonard have sex loads and he's still smart..."  
"A. It's Leonard and I and B. Leonard is not smart, experimental physics is simply taking other people genius and looking at it." Sheldon stated.


	2. Simple Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sheldon confesses his love for Amy. *EDIT* I think I will end this story here, just not feeling it! If you want me to continue then I will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another shortie, sorry!

One month later...

After being invited inside, Sheldon quietly walked over to Amy's sofa and sat down. "Sheldon, why have you been avoiding me? We haven't spoken in ages!" Amy queried.

"Look Amy, I have something to tell you" Sheldon sighed and paused for a brief moment. "I love you. Ever since the Dungeons and Dragons game I have felt something so deep inside me, whenever I'm around you I want to take you there and then. That's why I've been avoiding you." He exclaimed, loudly and clearly. Amy sat there awestruck. After processing it, she spoke quietly "Then why didn't you?"

After contemplating for quite some time, creating an extremely awkward silence, he announced "Because I was scared. Scared that if I ever did anything I would screw it up and lose you, forever. And besides, coitus is noisy and yucky." Amy rolled her eyes at the last comment, but put it aside.  
"Sheldon, you don't have to be scared. We don't have to go straight into coitus. How about we start with..." She planted a light but sensual kiss on Sheldon's lips, taking him aback. "This! She added with a beautiful grin.


End file.
